Love of the Family
by Angel of Imladris
Summary: A story about Estel and his relentionship with his foster Family
1. Default Chapter

Love of the Family  
  
Author: Angel of Imaldris  
  
Rating PG-13 just to be safe  
  
Feedback: farscape_angel01@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings. I wish.  
  
Summary: This is a story about Estel the early years. Like Cassie and Sio I have written Gilrean out of the story. I like writing and reading about the close family unit of Lord Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan. Without getting her in the way. This is my first fic so go easy and no flames.  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Please keep away Estel you are not helping" instructed Lord Elrond.  
  
"But E..."  
  
"Please do as you are told" yelled Elrond. Estel shrank back form the naked fury in the Elf Lord voice. I never heard Ada so angry before and it is all because of me.  
  
"Glorfindel please take Estel to his rooms". "Yes Lord Elrond". "Come along Estel." Estel docilely followed Glorfindel.  
  
Glorfindel was surprised that Estel was so quiet he was usually so talkative especially to the Balrog Slayer. 'What is wrong little one' interrupting Estel for his thoughts. "Nothing replied Estel in a small voice." 'You are not this quiet.'  
  
"I am just worried".  
  
"Do not worry Estel Lord Elrond is an excellent healer." Under his breath Estel said but it is my fault that he needs a healer. "Lord Glorfindel, Lord Glorfindel". "Yes Emirl." Lord Elrond needs your help. "I am coming, Estel please go to your room we will talk to you later. Your Father needs my help."  
  
With that Glorfindel hurried down the corridor leaving Estel alone in the corridor.  
  
tbc 


	2. Chapter Two

Love of the Family  
  
Author: Angel of Imaldris  
  
Rating PG-13 just to be safe  
  
Feedback: farscape_angel01@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the rings. I wish.  
  
Summary: This is a story about Estel the early years. Like Cassie and Sio I have written Gilrean out of the story. I like writing and reading about the close family unit of Lord Elrond, Elrohir and Elladan. Without getting her in the way. This is my first fic so go easy and no flames.  
  
First I would like to thank my reviewers. Especially Catmint who corrected my spelling of Glorfindel.  
  
Secondly I have reposted the first part fixing the spelling mistakes and the layout. Nothings has changed it is just easier to read. On with fic  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Estel sat alone in his rooms crying himself to sleep thinking why did I have to make Elladan and Elrohir take me on their hunting trip.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Elrohir can I come with you, please" said asked Estel trying not to sound like his was begging. "Ask Ada if he says yes then you can go" replied Elrohir "Thank you Elrohir" with that Estel hugged him and ran off to find Lord Elrond.  
  
"Elrohir why did tell Estel that he could come with us on the hunting trip if Ada give him permission?" Elladan queried. "Ada will never give Estel permission to come with us he still to young." Are you sure Ada will say no to Estel? Of course he will reassured.  
  
Meanwhile Estel hurriedly proceed to bombard Lord Elrond with pleas about accompanying his brothers on the hunting trip. 'Calm down Estel what do you want to ask me?'  
  
"Elrohir I could go with them on the hunting trip with them if you gave your permission well can I?" said Estel trying to sound like he was not begging.  
  
"How old are you Estel?" "Twelve years old as you know it was my birthday a month ago" "Well Estel I think you are old enough to go on a hunting trip with your brothers, a short mind you." Replied Lord Elrond. "Thank you" exclaimed Estel hugging Lord Elrond. With that Estel ran off shouting for his brothers. "Walk Estel your brothers are not going on their trip right away." "Yes Ada" called Estel.  
  
"Ada why did you give Estel permission to come with us on this hunting trip he is only Twelve." Elrohir asked. "Elladan, Elrohir Estel needs to learn about the world outside Imaldris" "But Ada..." "My decision is final. You will take Estel on a short hunting trip, I will expect you back within three days and no hunting orcs. "Yes Ada of course no hunting orcs" replied the twins in unison. "Go and pack and help your brother to do the same. I will pack your medicine." "Medicine?" Elrohir queried "It is best to be welled prepared for any eventuality especially as you are taking Estel with you."  
  
"Have you got everything?" asked Lord Elrond. "Yes Ada replied the twins and Estel. "I expect you all back uninjured in three days, three days is that understood." "Yes Ada." "Farewell my sons." Farewell Ada.  
  
Estel and the twins left Imaldris and travelled for a day before coming to a stop at a clearing. "We rest here for the night ordered Elladan, Estel why don't you gather some fire wood from the glade while we tend to horses. Do not wander in to the woods." "Yes Elladan" replied Estel wearily I can take care of my self. I am twelve years old thought Estel thought grumpily thought to himself. Estel was so engrossed in his thoughts he did not notice that the forest had gone suspiciously silent.  
  
"Elrohir I thought you said that Ada would not give Estel permission to come with us" "I am as surprised as you are that Ada gave Estel permission to come with us." "Elladan it is quiet" "Wargs!!" The twins drawn their bows and started to kill the wargs. "We need to find Estel" grunted Elrohir as he killed another Warg. "Hopefully he is hiding" replied Elladan. Soon all the wargs were dead.  
  
"Estel" called the Twins. Where is that child thought Elrohir? We should split up the search will go faster, Elladan take the area to the west of the clearing and I will take the area to east of the clearing. We should meet back here within a half hour if we have not found Estel by them... "Half an hour Elladan replied we will find him." "Yes I will give a lecture that rivals Ada's about wondering off with out us." With that they separated. What if is injured, it will be my fault. "Estel" cried Elrohir with a hint of desperation in his voice. "Elrohir" called Estel running towards his brother. "Estel thank Valar you are well" "Watch out" cried out Estel. Elrohir was so intent on finding Estel he had not noticed the warg creeping up behind him. Elrohir spun round but it was too late he was knocked to the ground and Warg started to claw and bite Elrohir. Estel had no idea what to do he was so scared. "I have to do something," thought Estel. He made the decision without even really thinking about it. He jumped down from his hiding place and started yelling at the Warg. In doing so distracted the Warg giving Elrohir the chance to retrieve his dagger and kill the Warg before it killed him and Estel.  
  
"Elrohir, Elrohir" cried Estel pushing the corpse of the Warg off Elrohir. "Estel" murmured.  
  
"What do you want me to do" asked Estel.  
  
"Find Elladan" stuttered Elrohir blood flecking his mouth.  
  
"Where is he Elrohir, Elrohir wake up please I am scared.  
  
"Estel where are you" called Elladan.  
  
"Elladan what is the matter?  
  
"Ada you scared me, I did not hear you come up." "What is wrong?" "We were attacked by a group of Wargs. Elrohir and me killed them but in the confusion we were separated from Estel. We decided to split up and look for him. We thought that he probably hide to get a way from the Wargs. "We should return to the camp" "I agree Ada"  
  
"Elrohir said that we should return to the clearing if we did not find Estel after half an hour." "How long has it been" "Over half an hour Ada." There was a pause. Then Elladan said "I am worried Ada" " I know so am I."  
  
"Elrohir please you have to wake up." "Ugh E'tel." "Thank Valar you are awake I was worried" "I do not think that I want to be awake," murmured Elrohir. "You are angry at me." Estel hanging his head. "No" ground out Elrohir "but you need to find Elladan, he is probably at the clearing." "But I do not want to leave you alone." "I am injured and Elladan has the supplies. You must hurry Estel" "I understand" with that Estel ran of calling Elladan name.  
  
"Ada can you hear that." "Yes it sounds like Estel," replied Lord Elrond. "Estel, little on is that you" called Lord Elrond. "Ada" cried Estel. Then Lord Elrond and Elladan noticed a small figure running through the trees towards them. "Ada, Elladan, Elrohir is injured help" gasped Estel. "Estel please take me to your brother, Elladan get the horses and follow us.  
  
They quickly reached Elrohir. "Elrohir my son wake up" "Ada is that you." "Yes my son I am going to bind your wounds and bring you home to Imaldris.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"How is Elrohir ?" asked Glorfindel. "His injures are serve but he will recover" replied Lord Elrond. "Thank you my friend for your help, the wargs are growing uncomfortable bold of late." "Rest my friend lost of any life is hard but the lost of an immortal life is especially hard" "You are good friend Glorfindel" "Rest mellon nin, I will tell the family. He only had a brother did he not the rest of the family had all ready sailed to the undying lands." "That is correct," replied Lord Elrond.  
  
"How are Lords Elrohir and Elrond" asked Erestor. "Tired but both of them will recover. Tinor died? "Yes he was to badly injured even Elrond's superior healing skills could not heal." "May his soul rest in Mandos for eternity." Sighing Glorfindel said that somebody needs to tell his brother. "I will tell him"  
  
"Thank you Erestor" replied Glorfindel  
  
Tbc 


	3. Chapter Three

I do apologise for the length of time it has taken for me to update.  I have been extremely busy I have just finished my degree that I am afraid took precedence. On to the fic.  And thank you to everyone of has reviewed.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One

Chapter Three

Estel woke up several hours later confused as to why he was still dressed.  Then it came back to him the disastrous hunting trip.  Ada is going to be furious thought Estel.  Then suddenly the door slammed open and an unfamiliar Elf stormed in his face contorted with fury.  "It is entirely your fault you stupid human" spat the Elf with loathing in his voice.  "Why Lord Elrond adopted you is beyond me". 

Estel sat there shocked at the wrath in the Elf's voice. 

"What is my fault?" stammered Estel.  "He is dead.  Dead because he cared for a human child."  "Do you know what it is like for an immortal..."  The Elf paused and seems to gather his thoughts and said in a voice that would freeze the fires of Mordor said, "You should have died instead of him, Lord Elrond should never have taken you in.  You are a disgrace to this House and to Lord Elrond.  "I am sorry," whimpered Estel finally recognising the Elf as a friend of his brothers.  The Elf laughed bitterly "you can not apologise enough, I will never forgive you now get out of my sight before I hurt you" the Elf threatened.  Estel was so distressed and terrified that he grabbed his cloak and ran sobbing from the room.

"It is all my fault Elrohir is dead.  My fault he is dead."  These thoughts ran through his head as he ran out of the buildings in to the forest surrounding Imladris.

(A/N  I could be evil and leave you there but I am not that evil)

"How is Elrohir? Ada" asked Elladan.  He will be fine, you should go and talk t o to Estel he is probably worried about Elrohir" replied Lord Elrond.  "First I am escorting you to bed" Elladan held up his hand before Lord Elrond could protest and said, "You are exhausted you have working hard healing Elrohir and Tinor you need to rest.  "I do feel tired I will follow my wise son request."  With a laugh Elladan escorted Elrond escorted Elrond to his rooms.

"How is Lord Elrond?" asked Glorfindel.  He is exhausted he worked hard trying to heal Tinor but his wounds where to extensive for Father to heal, he left for the halls of Mandos a few hours ago. "I hope he finds peace, how is Elrohir?"  "He is getting better Father expects him to awaken soon."  "That is good does Tynor know about Tinor?"  "Yes Glorfindel he does he did not take his brothers death well not that I expected him to be overjoyed," replied Elladan.  "It is hard to lose a friend immortal or otherwise" said Glorfindel "Maybe you go talk to him"  "I will but first I will talk to Estel" "Yes that is a very good idea Lord Elrond was a little hard on him earlier he will need reassurance that Elrohir is well."  "Thank you Glorfindel I will seek them out immediately."

"Estel" called Elladan while knocking on the door to Estel rooms "can I come in little brother?  No reply.  Maybe he is asleep it has been a long and tiring day thought Elladan.  I will go and talk to Tynor and come back later

"Father you have awoken"  "Yes Elladan have you talked Estel yet?"  "No Father I went to his rooms I believe he was asleep.  So I sought Tynor out nobody has seen him since he was told of his brother's death.  He will seek out company when he is ready we should check on your brother he is probably waking up.

"How are you feeling Elrohir?"  "Much better Father" replied Elrohir.  "How is Estel he was not injured was he?" asked Elrohir looking around for his little brother.  "No I do not believe that he was," replied Lord Elrond with a thoughtful look on his face.  You do not believe asked an incredulous Elrohir.  Lord Elrond had the grace to look chagrined at his son's statement.  "I was worried about you and I was a little has on him.  I will ask Glorfindel."  Ask me what? Lord Elrond.  "Ah Glorfindel did you notice any injuries on Estel when you put him to bed?"  "I am afraid I do not know I was called away before I could check".  "I am sure he is fine Elladan called upon him earlier and said he was resting.  "Glorfindel could you ask a servant to bring some food and fetch Estel he is probably worried a great deal about you and will be very happy to see you awake."  "We certainly are" said Elladan.

"Where is Estel?  I am sorry Lord Elrond was not in his rooms.  "What" cried Glorfindel "I specifically told him to wait till one of us collected him."  "We should start a search for him," commanded Elrond.

"Is there any sign of him?" Lord Elrond asked worriedly.  Feawen replied by saying, " we have searched the buildings and the gardens and there is no sigh of Estel.  "Where is he then this is not like him to disappear especially with one of his brothers injured" exclaimed Lord Elrond.

Tbc


End file.
